Dark Forest
Description A clearing surrouned by thick woods. Along with rivers and damp caves.-Where all evil cats go when they die. Only living cats that can go there at will is Darkcloud, and Stardust-with Hawkfrost. The Cats Hollylord (Rped by Hollylord and Hollyleaf :D) file:Hollylord.jpg Scourge (RP by Darkcloud) Tigerstar(Rped by Darkcloud) Hawkfrost(Rped by Hollyleaf) Brokenstar(RPed by Sandstar) Darkstripe( Rped by Darkcloud) Snowtuft (RPed by Shadeflower) Shredtail Clawface(Rped by Hollyleaf) Thistleclaw. (Rped by Dustpelts) Hawkheart- Mapleshade-(Rped by Hollyleaf) Warnings Warning #1: When Darkpaw enters the Dark Forest, she sometimes shows her darker'' ''side. Warning #2: If you enter the woods, you can only get out if Tigerstar or Darkpaw wants you to. Warning#3: It is Forbidden to say Firestar's name- only applies to Dust's charries. ENTER IF YOU DARE! Roleplay June 16, 2010 -"Let's go find Hollylord!"--Darkcloud! 17:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "You don't need to. I'm already here." "Agh! It IS Hollylord, not me playing as him!" *FREAKS OUT!!*-Darkcloud! 17:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Ahahahahah......I see why you want to be here. You want to switch Crystalpaw and Hollyleaf back to normal. I will do that, if you make a sacrifice. You will not die, just somebody must find the Red Grain in the grain. That is it, find that grain and bring it to me." ((Crystalpaw) freaks out) "Who is going to find the grain?" ((Hollyleaf) looks up)) "I will. I will find the grain. And after I'm done, you take me there, Darkkit." The Red Grain is a single red peice of fur on Tigerstar. I know where it is!-Darkcloud! 18:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Are you sure? I don't want you to take the sacrifice! I think you might get possessed by Hollylord of something. "He can't. My life was already promised to Tigerstar."-Darkcloud! 19:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Hollylord claws both Hollyleaf and Crystalpaw, and a greenish light flies out of Crystalpaw, and enters Hollyleaf, and a pink light goes into Crystalpaw- -Crystalpaw sighs, and suddenly vanishes- "Thank you,Hollylord!" - to Hollyleaf-" I have to go find Tigerstar now."-Darkcloud! 19:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "No, I'm coming too!" "If you come, you will be stuck here fovever! I am sending you back to Reality!"-Darkcloud! 19:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "I am not leaving!" -runs deep into forest- "And I am a medicine cat, I can tell MoonClan to send me back!" Darkkit whispers to Hollylord-" No, She can't. Moonclan doesn't hold power over The Dark Forest, Tigerstar does."-Darkcloud! 19:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "I HEARD THAT!" "Which is why I need to send you back NOW!! Cystalpaw will be in shock and she needs you."-Darkcloud! 20:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "I will take the sacrifice, and I think that the 'Red Grain' is in the grain field BACK HOME!" " There is no sacrifice!!! You and the other cats are back to normal! I want to stay here for a while! Cystalpaw needs you there for the assement!"-Darkcloud! 21:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (G2G! (not from DF, the site, be back in a few hours) Ok :(-Darkcloud! 20:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Suddenly wakes up all alone in the Dark Forest- "Wha?"-Sandstar1051 -Darkkit walks up- " whoops! You must have touched me in Reality! I am on my way to see Tigerstar and to try and find Hollyleaf. She got lost in the forest itself. Tigerstar will know where she is. Want to come?"-Darkcloud! 21:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "If my medicine cat is in trouble, theres no way you can stop me"-Sandstar1051 Darkkit suddenly seems to grow taller-" I am the grandaugter of Scourge!!! My father was too wimpy to accept that fact! I am not! I will do as I wish! This is partly my Territory! I will become leader!!"-Darkcloud! 21:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Watches with calm eyes- "It just an expression, yeesh" -Begins to trot deeper into the forest- Darkkit calms way down-"Sorry! But don't go in there! If you do, then I'll have to look for TWO cats."-Darkcloud! 21:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Its fine. And you wont have to look for two cats, because your coming with me" - with a flick of her tail signaling Darkkit to come, she walks deeper into the forest- Sandstar1051 Darkkit pales,but doesn't move-" b..b..bbut there are ghosts in there, ghosts that even Tigerstar can't control! I'm gooing to find him! He'll send you and Hollyleaf home...."-Runs off in oppisite direction.-Darkcloud! 21:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Sighs and runs after Darkkit- Sandstar1051 All of a sudden, Darkkit slams into a huge, orange (orange? He's brown!) Tom. Tigerstar. "Hello, my kit." He says, " What brings you here?"-Darkcloud! 21:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (Sandstar, are you still there?)-Darkcloud! 22:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (Yeppers) -Stands behind Darkkit, eyes narrowed- Sandstar1051 Darkkit bounces up and down- " Hi, Tigerstar!! I have a problem. Can you transport Hollyleaf and Sandstar out of the Dark Forest/ I'll stay here tonight, like youv'e always wanted!" -Smiles-Darkcloud! 22:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ( nice story so far, sandstar) (Thanks Dark :)) June 17, 2010 (back with Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf is out of the Dark Forest, and is now sharing tongues with Deadheart in StarClan(actual) Tigerstar says: " Ok, Darkkit. You sleep here tonight, and I'll send Sandstar back to her pathtic clan." -Hollylord comes behind Tigerstar with claws unsheathed, and a small kit comes behind him- -Small kit comes to Darkkit, and says, "Hi!"- " Hi smallkit! Wanna play?"-Darkcloud! 16:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "I'm Foxkit. Not Smallkit. How old are you? You look like an apprentice! Is this cat your mentor?" " Hi Foxkit! I am 8 moons old. And that cat is Starclan's leader, not my mentor. How did you end up here?"-Darkcloud! 18:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) " I'm 4 moons old. No, I meant that big one there. And this cat is teaching me how to battle!" " I am Darkkit. Tigerstar is sort of my mentor. He is teaching me to battle too!"-Darkcloud! 20:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Foxkit gets close to Hollylord- "I'll be seeing you, then!" " Wait! How did you get here? You might be my Half-sister!"-Darkcloud! 21:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "No, I'm from EarthClan! He's my father!" " How did you get here? My grandfather is Scourge. That's why I'm able to come here."-Darkcloud! 23:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "My father's Hollylord, and I'm proud of it! He says that when I'm an apprentice, we'll go to the Blazing Forest!" " Your dad is Hollylord!! Awsome! What is the Blazing Forest?" -Darkcloud! 23:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "The Blazing Forest is far away! And that's where Hollylord came from!" " Cool! I have to go now. I am about to become an apprentice! Later!"-Darkkit vanishes.-Darkcloud! 00:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) -Eyes narrow- Ill Hold you to that, Tigerstar-Sandstar1051 Tigerstar laughs- " You'll be a fine leader, Sandstar! I am sending you back to your clan now. Darkkit will stay here with me tonight."- Sandstar vanishes and reappers in front of the leader's den in Starclan.-Darkcloud! 03:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) July 18, 2010 Darkkit appears in Dark Forest- she can see the cats at the Moonpool, Darkkit whirls around angerliy. " Tigerstar!! Stop spying!"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Foxkit gets really mad. "YOU DELETED MY POST!" Sorry!! But you took it in the wrong direction.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Foxkit looks at Darkkit. "You had better get out of here. You'll die if you don't ditch Tigerstar! I don't want to be here anymore,and that's why you have to get out! I'm already dead! Hollylord killed me for trying to escape." Tigerstar speaks up- " It's true! But Foxkit, you are not dead, Hollylord simply stole your spirit. I know how to stop him! Every cat in the Dark Forest is at your command Darkkit. We all want to destroy Hollylord!! We must steal his spirit!"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) "No, I AM dead. Look at my fur. Darkkit gasps- " No!!!" Foxkit get us out of here!!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) -Foxkit does so, but stays behind- -Darkkit is in StarClan now- " Thanks Foxkit!"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) August 15, 2010 -Stardust and Darkpaw arrive in DF- "What? Where are we???? Oh no, did you transport me? HEEEELP!" -Starsut franticly runs around, paced- -Darkpaw runs off to find Tigerstar-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -A cat comes up to Stardust- "Hello. I am Hawkfrost. How about you go, but you are mine for a few moons." "What? Will I ever get out?" "If you do the deal, you will." "Agh! Okay, okay!" -Hawkfrost touches Stardust and Stardust looks around- "Okay, you are right. But can I go?" "Yes." -Stardust vanishes- (OH NOOOOOO! I AM ReADING THE 7th CHAT, And Scourge is gone for good! He never made it!) (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (NO-no-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (*is reading it too* Poor Scourge!! WHYYYYYYY????)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (sobs- WHY? I am making his collar! :D) (And the collars broke.) (??)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! August 18, 2010 (They were milk caps. BROKEN! And we should figure out who does the cats.) (k. maybe Sandstar can RP some evil cats!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Snowtuft, Clawface, and Shredtail are open. I wanna do a spoof off Hary Potter with Clawface.) (k. I'm gonna RP Tigerstar and Darkstripe...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Im good without evil cats. Foxstar though, would prob like to... ill ask her)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (She said she'll take Broken)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (There goes my second favorite!) (That's Foxstar for ya!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (holly's gone..)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! August 19, 2010 (No, I had to go....) (But your back!! let's do it!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (? -sobs loudly- I WANED TO DO DARK/BROKEN!!! And Iwas kicked out of my siggie. Can you give it to me again? The link? And I need to go! BYE!) (Do the thing with TC and Stardust. and what siggie?? and BYE!!:( )-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I don't want to RP anybody! You took my fav, Fox took my sceond favorite, and Dust took my third!) August 23, 2010 Thistleclaw angrily paced around. 'When will I be able to take my revenge on those that sent me here!' Dustpelt 23:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) -Hawkfrost is up in a near tree, watching Thistleclaw- "Yes. Brambleclaw killed me, over six lives and leadership! He betrayed his own father!" 'Stupid cat! He could have ruled his clan, but no he had to save Fire.... um I mean ThunderClan's leader.' (Firestar's name is forbbiden here.) Dustpelt 23:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) "He could have ruled all the Clans! But, no, he killed ME, and became deputy!" At least he dosen't have a mate anymore! Ha stupid Leafpool and Squirrleflight! Dustpelt 23:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) -Darkstripe pads in, muttering- "i hate him!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Hawkfrost leaps into clearing, and his ice blue eyes burn with anger- "Don't get us started with Graystripe." -Clawface comes in- "I killed Spotteedleaf! I killed Spottedleaf! Long live his broken heart!" ''-''Darkstripe turns on Hawkfrost, and his claws slide out- -Hawkfrost vanishes- -Tigerstar comes in-"Everyone! Stop obessing over who killed you! Because soon, we will have our revenge!!" -vanishes-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! August 28, 2010 Thistleclaw and Moonpelt appear. 'Even as we speak the destruction of the clans is about to begin!' Dustpelt 22:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) -Daisykit rushes through the trees-"Where am I? this doesn't smell or look like StarClan's territory.Hmmm.Think Daisykit, think. What would Sandstar do?-Daisykit here's an owl hoot and starts running again---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Brokenstar(is it tail or star? im helping Fox RP him cause it seems like fun ^.^) grins wickedly at the two cats and unsheathes his claws[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Daisykit races through the trees looking for a sign that she is still in StarClan's Territory-"Someone help!I'm really lost!!!"--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Shadeflower pads through the trees,looking for Daisykit.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) -Daisykit hears pawsteps and ducks behind a bramble bush.Through the brambles she thinks she sees two stong tabby warriors,not her mother and Shadeflower- "Oh I just know it's only a matter of time before we're caught by Tigerstar and taken prisoners!"-Petalfur mutters to herself-~~ Shadeflower sees Daisykit and attacks the tabby warriors.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) -Petalfur also spots Daisykit and dives and grabs her by the scruff-"Shadeflower!RUN!!!!!!"-Petalfur takes off through the bushes but stops to make sure Shadeflower is behind her---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Shadeflower runs awkwardly because she has a scar down one flank.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) -The two toms give chase-"They're gaing on us!"-Petalfur says through gray tabby fur- Shadeflower tries to run faster but stumbles and falls then gets back up.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) "Shadeflower!Hurry!"-Petalfur cries- Shadeflower runs over the Dark Forest/StarClan border and collapses in the grass.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) -Hawkfrost hisses- -Tigerpelt and Darkstripe watch calmly- (holly, you can RP Darkstripe, if i can rp Scourge!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (SCOURGE IS GONE, REMEMBER? D:<) (WHO cArES!!! We can do what we want!!-'''Daughter of ScourgeFavored by the Dark Forest! )' '(No thankies. :D When Night Whispers comes out, and Crookedstar's Promise does too, I will start RPing Mapleshade.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'''Hollyleaf]]Need any herbs today? (Wait for it..........)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Seastar']]The youngest leader ever.... (Wowwwwww! My fave siggie!!!) September 18, 2010 -Hollylord looks in a dark pool-"My daughter, you will rise, along with your sister and your brother. But, stop wailing in that nest!" -Hawkfrost comes up to him-"Hollylord. Forget your kits;they will turn against you. Look at Night! He was going to kill Sandstar, look! He meets that stupid she-cat Darkcloud and falls over for her! D:<"[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D Brokenstar growls dissaprovingly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Sorry!!!!!!!!!) (Not about the whole killing me thing. About Night falling in love!xD)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (:D It was going to be Seastar.) -Hawkfrost whips around-"How did you get here, Brokenstar?"[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D -Hollylord mutters,"And hopefully Firestar's daughter inherits the right thing."- -Hawkfrost turns to look at Hollylord"WHAT?" -Hollylord growls, "What?!" Brokenstar narrows his eyes-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ -Hollylord hisses,"So? I said Firestar! I DON'T CARE!" -He bounces up and down like a kit-"Firstar, Firestar, FIRESTAR!!!! Fire-staaaar!" -Hawkfrost, with his tail, pushes Hollylord in the pool and vanishes-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D Brokenstar unsheathes his claws at his old enemys name-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (If Darkcloud was here, she would have Tigerstar do it, too.) (If Dark was here.... MoonClan help Hollylord 0.0)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ -Hollylord grins and vanishes-(Since you blocked him, -_-, I have to take over.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D (GOOD! Whether you like it or not, he is a vandal to the site, and were WAY better off without him so dont give me any of this "Since you blocked him.." junk!)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Hey, it's true. D:. RAWR! I WAS DECLINED!!!! D:< If I want to adopt it, I can't go here for two months.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D (?!?!?!?!? Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (You are looking at a stripped admin. DO NOT GIVE ME ADMIN POWERS!) (http.www.sabrinatheteenagewitch.wikia.com)....... (I'm here now.. xD "MoonClan haelp Hollylord." LOL!!!) Tigerstar laughs insanely, along with Scourge. Scourge says to Tigerstar- "My daughter, Dark, done well she has, ummmmmmm?" (YODA SPEAK!!) Tigerstar nods and grins wickedly.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Thistleclaw walks up. 'Yes Darkcloud and Stardust have both done very well, now it is only a matter of time...' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 'What did Hollylord mean he hopes Firestar's daughter inheirts the right thing?' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Tigerstar whips around. "Fool! If you do not understand then..... Darkstripe!" Darkstripe steps forward. Tigerstar nods. "You know what to do." Darkstripe leaps silently and Thistleclaw, shredding his belly. Scourge watches, and as the fur and Blood flies, he licks his lips in anticapation of the coming battle.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Brokenstar lashes his tail-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Dust... I don't Think you should RP in the DF anymore. You just don't get it.) -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Brokenstar watches the two with little interest-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (She's right!) -Hawkfrost and Mapleshade gaze on-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D (Yeah Dust. Take a while to observe us, and if you think your ready,well give you another shot)-SandstarTalk to me...☆ (Well, Thistleclaw goes to.......................................?)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s! (He keeps him. Well put him on hold until he's back)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Oh!!!![[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]( Category:Other places